One time
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Kouga's always loved Kagome but when she's with InuYasha he admits defeat and accepts the loss but asks for one last request from Kagome before he finally says Goodbye. One sided KoKag, IYK


I'm not an expert with InuYasha fiction. It's not my domain but I've browsed and came up with this idea.  
  
Not everyone likes Kagome/Kouga fiction. I think it's cute but in this little one shot it's merely one sided along with basic Inu/Kag and slight hinting Mir/San. They do share a room together and with him being lecherous, Sango's either brave or she's pinned him to a wall.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...  
  
~One time~  
  
Just past the village, where the jewel shard hunters stayed in time of rest and relaxation, a raven-haired girl, merely sixteen in age walked quietly a long the streams edge. The water, clear, flowing gently down it's path was darkened by the night sky. The bottom was black, masking the weeds and rocks that covered it's surface. Her brown eyes rested upon the serene view, bringing a smile to grace her lips. The hour was late, most of the villagers were bringing themselves to rest which she knew she should have been doing herself.  
  
The calm night was just so captivating, the beauty of the moon and it's bright and shimmering stars lured her out. Everything was peaceful, disturbed only the the light humming she emitted of a song from her own era that she had listened too while restocking her backpack.   
  
A sigh escaped her lips as the cool nights breeze blew her hair slightly out of place, sending small shivers up her spine. It was refreshing, like a breath of fresh clean air, not contaminated like the air back home, polluted by cars and humanity itself. As she rose to head back, still lost in the depth of her own mind, a small rustle caught her attention, causing her head to jerk towards the thick jade woods behind her.  
  
She froze immediately, every muscle in her body tensed as the small noise continued. Her mind shouted to scream out for a certain dog demon but as her mouth dropped open, not a sound came out. In the distance she could see a pair of eyes glimmer under the moonlight, enticingly dangerous. Finally, regaining feeling in her legs, her left one stepped back as the creature slowly emmerged from the bushes in front of the deep forest. She tried to yell desperately yet nothing but a small whimper was formed. Her retreating pace sped up till the beast was in clear view.   
  
Then a sigh of relief overcame her completely. She had no reason to be fearful for it was but a mear wolf, a wolf belonging to Kouga's tribe. It let out a deep and low howl, intimidating even the stronger demons as her senses quickly picked up on two rapidly moving jewel shards. Her brown eyes blinked once, then again before she gazed back at the wolf, still standing there, nodding her to follow.   
  
Reluctantly, as it growled toward slowness, she followed and kept looking back at the village till the forest's depths consumed her form and shadow.  
  
The wolf sped up, signaling for her to do the same as she ignored the branches that scrapped her legs and arms while she ran to keep up. The moving jewel shards had stopped their pace as she ran and just up ahead she felt their presence. A sinking suspicion arose in her heart that she knew who was up there waiting for her, bringing doubts that she should continue to follow his tribe member.   
  
Her feelings were correct when she walked into a clearing and watched the wolf pad over to this leader.   
  
''Great job.'' The wolf demon ruffled the wolf's raggedy mass of brown fur before the beast continued back into the woods on the other side.   
  
''You can come out Kagome, I won't bite.'' Kouga's voice sounded cocky, as per it's usual tone.   
  
''I'm not so sure about that.'' She stepped into the clearing, her foots steps carefully placed, avoiding the sproutings roots from the trees.  
  
An arrogant smile appeared on lips before in a dash, almost faster then the wind itself, Kouga ended up face to face with her. Suprised, Kagome jumped back, loosing her balance as her heal jammed into a root, emmerged from the hard soil, only to be caught in the demon's arms.   
  
''I'm liking where this is going.''   
  
Her eyes narrowed into a glare, the fiercest she could muster while a hot blush spread across her cheeks unwillingly. Kouga, trying to act gentleman like, though he probably wouldn't know the meaning of the word, pulled her up forward till she stood straight again.   
  
''What do you want Kouga?'' Kagome demanded, getting right down to the point.   
  
''Just to see my woman.''   
  
''I am -NOT- your woman!'' She applied all her emphasis on that one word, reminding him of that important fact.   
  
''Then my futur woman.''   
  
Sighing hopelessly, Kagome made herself clear again, hopping something would penetrate his thick arrogant skull and seep into his obviously damaged brain. ''I told you I'm with-''   
  
''Don't say his name. Damn mutt.'' He growled, his gorgeous aqua blue eyes downcasting to the ground. As his head tilted down, a few of his ebony locks fell over his secure bandana, masking his eyes.   
  
Kagome stayed quiet, unknowing of what to say. She did feel bad for him but she wasn't the one to blame. She followed her heart, as did he yet only leaving him pained and suffering.  
  
''Actually Kagome I wanted to talk to you tonight. I've came to a decision.'' His voice suddenly held much seriousness to it, a commanding tone he hadn't used often.   
  
''About?'' She hesitantly asked, curiosity overwhelming her.  
  
''You.''   
  
''Oh.'' The tiny word slipped past her slightly ajared lips.   
  
Another silence filled the air as the cool breeze made it's presence known again, swooping up Kouga's ponytail as his head lifted for their eyes to meet. Kagome had always been intrigued with his eyes. Such a pure color for someone tainted with so much pain, loss, agony and blood. His skin marked with scars, never to fade away. But those eyes, if she looked long enough into them, Kagome knew she would drown, like the arms that pulled her down the well yet in water instead, not the rip in time. They lit up his dark face, bringing but a little ammount of joy to his soiled life.   
  
''I know your with him and that you and I will never be. I promise to leave you alone if I can have but one thing in return.'' Kouga was pouring his heart and soul out to her, leaving Kagome completely speachless. She nodded lightly, a sign for him to continue.   
  
''One time, one night, just you and I, one kiss to let this rest in peace.''  
  
Shocked at the honest beauty of his words, Kagome did nothing but blink, letting them settle into her mind.   
  
''I can't- it would be wrong-'' She stuttered her response carefully, thinking of the ivory-haired demon she'd be betraying like so many people had done to him.   
  
''No it wouldn't be Kagome, just an innocent kiss. He'll never know.''   
  
''I can't.'' She shook her head furiously, till his warm hand cupped her cheek and stopped her wild movements.  
  
''Please?'' His voice, his heart, his soul, his eyes, every inch of Kouga was begging, longing for one soft moment he could grasp till his death.  
  
He then wrapped his arms around her waist, claws almost digging into her sides. Kagome hadn't expected such a gesture and tensed up till her head leaned up against his chest, calming her body with the soft rhythm of his heart.   
  
Hesitantly, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck in the embrace, getting closer to his strong and hard shaped frame. It felt awkward to be so close to Kouga, not only in body but with his spirit as well. He was opened up and vulnerable, showing his lighter side.  
  
The moment continued on as Kagome lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. A faintly cocky smirk, a slight show of boastfulness appeared on the corner of his mouth.   
  
''Atlease let me have one up on the fleebag.''   
  
Kagome wasn't given a change to reply as Kouga crushed his yearning lips against hers roughly at first, displaying his dominance but let it develop into something much softer almost as delicate as silk.  
  
Her mind screamed no, repeatedly but her body blocked out all it's thoughts as she was swept away in the soft sensation. The kiss was purely chaste, nothing more then their lips meeting in union. It's lenght was cut short as Kagome abruptly pulled back, a few salty tears overflowing from her eyes. She sniffled back the rising threat of more tears as her body trembled in his protective hold.  
  
''I'll bring you back now.'' Kouga whispered and swooped an arm under her legs as he crouched down to pick her up.  
  
Her graps around his neck tightened as he dashed off in the blink of an eye, avoiding branch after branch with such ease and graceful speed. She closed her eyes tightly during the ride and burried her face into the fur on his top as he lept over rocks in his way. She had taken the long detour previously while he instead went in a straight path.  
  
Before long they came to the edge of the forest and Kouga skid to a rough stop. He sighed sadly and let Kagome down.   
  
''This is goodbye.''  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes and nodded as the wolf demon bent forward and gently kissed her forehead. He left her no time to speak, words brought but more pain so he ran off back into the obscurity faster then he came. She waited till the only signal of his depature far away, the jewel shard were undetectable before she stepped out of the forest. Her eyes focused on the ground as she followed her steps back a long the stream bank.   
  
''KAGOME!'' She heard her name being shouted as a blur of red hopped from tree to tree then to the ground in front of her.   
  
''Where have you been?'' Slightly out of breath, trying to sound demanding, the dog-demon tilted her head upwards.   
  
''InuYasha'' Her eyes connected with his, a locking of honey and brown in a deep gaze. Even if she did like the sapphire color, the golden amber was always more beautiful and rare.   
  
The amber eyed demon noticed the wet marks along her face and the slight red around her nose. He became concerned immediately, his protective side showing itself.   
  
''Are you alright?'' His hand shakilly wiped the tear marks off her pale flesh.   
  
She didn't answer but threw herself in his arms and burried her face in his chest. ''You mean the world to me InuYasha remember that.''   
  
''Okay.'' He answered unsure, providing slight comfort as he rubbed her back with his clawed hand.  
  
''Smells like wolves.'' InuYasha sniffed the air, a growling sound vibrating in his throat.  
  
''It was Kouga.'' She pulled back from him as his hand rested upon the Tetsusaiga, ready to pull out the mighty sword at a seconds notice.   
  
''Don't!'' She placed her hand upon his and gently squeezed down on it. ''He was just saying goodbye.''   
  
''He ain't coming back?''   
  
Kagome shook her head and let go of his hand when his grip on the handle lightened up.   
  
''It's about time.'' InuYasha snorted with a grin playing upon his lips as he turned back towards the village and walked off.   
  
Kagome took a last glance back, waving lamely and hoping maybe Kouga could see her from wherever he was before she jogged and caught up with the ivory haired demon. As they walked side by side over the bridge he casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her smaller frame closer to himself.  
  
''Can I sleep outside with you tonight?''   
  
''You wanna climb a tree?''   
  
''I mean on the ground.''   
  
InuYasha shrugged, not minding her company at night at all. ''I just have to find Miroku and tell him I found you.'' The dog demon went towards the hut where their companions were staying as Kagome retrieved a blanket to sleep on. She made herself comfortable under the tree InuYasha usually slept, awaiting his return.   
  
''Stupid lazy monk, last time I ask for his help.'' InuYasha came back huffing, after a loud yell and a few thumps.  
  
He sat down beside Kagome, glaring at the hut, snickering but a bit at Sango's curses, almost loud enough to wake the hole village.   
  
''Why is she yelling?''   
  
''When you left I asked Miroku to help me find you but I didn't want to wake her. Lazy jerk fell back asleep after I left. She's probably cursing because something could have happened to you.''  
  
Kagome laughed a bit till the yells finally died down and the village became absolutely quiet again. She lay down with InuYasha behind her before she turned to face him. His arm drapped around her and his fire rat kimono acted somewhat as a blanket as she snuggled up closer to him. Sleep would soon drag her off into a comfortable slumber yet before it could manage to take her away, she smiled at her thoughts and was truly content with her hearts decision, tawny over azure.   
  
Um, how was it? I don't know what to say. My first attempt. If all goes well I might make a Mir/San fic.   
  
If there's any errors story line wise I appologize. I've only seen about 40 episodes so far.   
  
Please just review, feedback's greatly appreciated. 


End file.
